


I'll Protect You

by BooksandKpop



Series: Soft Fics 9: Every SF9 Pairing (OT2) [17]
Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Coming Out, Drabble, Family Relationship - Freeform, Fluff, KInda sad i guess, M/M, aroace character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 17:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16202222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BooksandKpop/pseuds/BooksandKpop
Summary: Maybe they weren't blood, but Juho would raze the entire city to the ground if it meant protecting his family.





	I'll Protect You

The door slammed open but Juho didn't even bother looking up from the frying pan. By the amount of noise, it was obviously an upset Hwiyoung, and it was best to leave him to calm down for a while before trying to talk to him about it. The things you learned by raising a brother. 

Ten minutes later and soft footsteps made their way into the living area. Juho smiled when the younger wrapped arms around his waist and buried his face in the nape of his neck. He was just finished making their dinner anyway, and between them, they got the small table set and were sitting down to eat together in no time. There was no point trying to force Hwiyoung to talk about what was upsetting him, so Juho just ate in silence and waited. It wasn't long before the problem came to light.

 

"Hyung, did you ever get into a really serious fight with someone you thought was a good friend?"

"Seokwoo and I once didn't talk for five weeks over something really trivial. But after talking through everything and apologising we came out stronger for it in the end."

"Did you ever feel like you would never be friends with him again because of it?"

"No, I knew deep down we wouldn't be able to stay fighting forever. Our friendship was far too strong for that, but even the best of relationships have arguments that seem like the end."

"But, I don't think I can be friends with her anymore after this, not if she was serious."

"Do you want to tell me about it?"

 

He waited patiently as he saw the conflicting emotions wage war on Hwiyoung's face. Whatever the fight was about, it was something that was deeply personal to him. Juho just hoped that whatever it was, his brother could trust him enough to talk about it. They had both cleared their plates when the younger finally made up his mind.

 

"I - um. Hyung, you know that I - well, I -"

"Hey, whatever it is just tell me, and I'll still love you no matter what afterwards."

"Juho-hyung, I'm aromantic, and probably asexual too. That's why Miyeon and I are fighting. She said that it wasn't real, and wouldn't let me explain."

"If she doesn't accept you the way you are then you don't need her in your life. You don't need to be held back by someone who doesn't support you."

"You - you'll still support me right?"

"Alway. Until the end of the world, I'll protect you."

 

There were tears falling down Hwiyoung's face as he looked into Juho's eyes, there was so much pain hiding there that he felt like a failure for not noticing it before. He stood up and moved around the small table to pull his brother into a hug, trying to convey all his promises and emotions in that one embrace. Hwiyoung clung tightly to his back, sobs wracking his frame as he let his emotions overflow.

As gently as possible, Juho manoeuvred them to the couch where the younger ended up in his lap, face buried into his chest as he cried. All he could do was rock him back and forth and soothe his aching heart as best he could. There was so much he wanted to ask, but he trusted that in time his brother would become more comfortable and they could talk about this without the tears. 

After a while when his sobs had died down, Hwiyoung looked up and met Juho's eyes. His heart broke a little seeing how utterly exhausted and hurt his younger brother looked, and all he wanted to do was make this better for him. Maybe they weren't family by blood, but Hwiyoung meant the world to him.

 

"Hyung, you know I still love you though, right? No matter what."

"I know you do Hwi, and I love you too. There's nothing you could ever do that would make me love you less."

 

Hwiyoung stayed with him that night, wrapped in his arms as he finally fell asleep with tear stains running down his cheeks. And he swore he would raze the entire city to the ground to protect him from being hurt like this ever again.


End file.
